Dançando
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Shiryu e Shunrei, numa despedida atemporal, descobrindo como um pequeno momento pode ser inesquecível. Fic de aniversário de Shiryu.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, além de eu estar rica, os cavaleiros seriam muito mais felizes. **

**DANÇANDO**

**Chiisana Hana**

-C-H-I-I-

"_Então eu ponho meus braços a seu redor e eu sei que estarei partindo em breve. _

_Meus olhos estão em você, eles estão em você, e veja que eu não paro de tremer._

_Então eu ponho meus braços a seu redor e eu espero não estar cometendo um erro._

_Meus olhos estão em você, eles estão em você, e eu espero que você não me magoe."_

_Elisa - Dancing_

-C-H-I-I-

– Então você tem mesmo que partir outra vez? **–** ela perguntou, olhando-o com um misto de desconsolo e comiseração. Não gostava dessas partidas, não gostava de quando ele se afastava por mais de meia hora e gostava muito menos quando se tratava de partir para lutar, mas sabia que era o destino dele, embora quisesse muito ter força para mudá-lo.

– Sim **–** ele respondeu, tentando não demonstrar qualquer emoção. Entretanto, seu coração batia descompassado todas as vezes que tinha que deixá-la. Gostaria de dizer a ela que ficaria, que nunca mais se afastaria dela, gostaria que fossem um único ser para nunca terem de se separar, mas não podia fazê-lo, afinal era também por ela que partia. Pensava na ironia desse fato: ter de partir para protegê-la. Precisava proteger o mundo também por ela, para que ela tivesse um futuro, para que pudesse ter a chance de ser feliz algum dia, mesmo que sem ele.

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

– Que Deus proteja você.

Ele era um enigma para ela. Às vezes achava que seu amor era correspondido, outras vezes não. Não sabia o que pensar dele. Tão terno em certas ocasiões e demasiadamente frio em outras.

– Que Ele proteja você também **–** ele disse e baixou o olhar. Não queria olhar para ela agora, pois sabia que se olhasse as lágrimas dela viriam e que não se conteria ao vê-la chorar.

– Promete que volta? **–** ela perguntou.

– Você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso... **–** ele disse, ainda olhando para o chão, mantendo-se a uma distância que considerava segura. Ele então virou-se e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela. Ela enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pela face e novamente respirou fundo.

– Já arrumei sua mala **–** disse.

– Obrigado **–**ele agradeceu, com a voz embargada. Estava prestes a chorar, mas não queria fazê-lo. Assim, tentou pensar em outra coisa. Levou seu pensamento até Tóquio, até os amigos que o esperavam para começar mais outra batalha. Pensou em quanto sofriam, tanto ou mais que ele, mas inevitavelmente seu pensamento voltou a Rozan. Os outros sofriam, mas só ele deixava para trás alguém que sofria quase o mesmo tanto. O Mestre lhe contara que quando ele estava fora, ela se alimentava e dormia mal, passava a maior parte do tempo rezando ou chorando. Gostaria de lhe dar conforto e amor, mas sabia como sua própria vida estava sempre por um fio. Então, escolheu passar pela vida dela como uma lembrança.

"Mas eu devia ser uma boa lembrança...", pensou. "Eu preciso ser uma boa lembrança. Não quero que ela se lembre de mim com dúvidas ou mágoas."

– Ainda tem tempo até a hora de eu ir para o aeroporto – disse. – Podíamos fazer um passeio **–** ele tomou coragem e ergueu o olhar. **–** Não quer?

Ela fez menção de não aceitar. Queria apenas chorar e chorar, mas não podia perder nenhum um segundo ao lado dele. Então, simplesmente segurou a mão que ele oferecia e caminharam lado a lado pelo bosque atrás da casa, em direção à cachoeira. Shiryu parou de súbito e Shunrei fez o mesmo.

– Ehr... eu preciso falar uma coisa antes de partir **–** ele disse. **–** Eu quero muito que você saiba que se eu pudesse escolher, eu escolheria não ter que sair daqui jamais.

A voz dele estava embargada e as mãos, frias. Ela o olhou com um ar de incredulidade. Ele não costumava ser dado a essas declarações. Sob o olhar dela, ele continuou:

– Eu sei que você não vai entender, mas é por você que eu vou. É por você que eu... vivo **–** ele completou num sussurro e a abraçou. Um abraço apertado como nunca tinham se abraçado antes. Ficaram nesse abraço, ambos de olhos fechados. Bastava que sentissem seus corações batendo aceleradamente, o ritmo deles diria tudo, pois sabiam que aquele momento era único e que, infelizmente, podia não se repetir. Lentamente, ele afrouxou o abraço, mas não tirou as mãos da cintura dela.

– Não se esqueça de que é por você. Não se esqueça de que quando estou longe, eu levo você comigo, aqui no meu peito. Não esqueça nunca**–** ele disse, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

– Não vou esquecer **–** ela prometeu, também sem conseguir controlar o choro e, num impulso, perguntou: **–** Vamos dançar?

– Dançar sem música? **–** embaraçou-se o rapaz diante do inusitado convite.

– Não precisa. Sinta a natureza, sinta o vento dançando conosco **–** enquanto falava, Shunrei ia guiando os passos de Shiryu, erguendo seus braços e fazendo com que se movessem seguindo a música imaginária. **– **Ouça as folhas farfalhando, a cachoeira ao fundo, os pássaros. Tudo isso é música.

– Shunrei, eu não sei dançar – ele disse, ainda mais constrangido.

– Já está dançando – ela respondeu.

– Sim... – ele disse, ao perceber que se movimentava guiado por ela.

– Quero pensar em nós dois desse jeito: dançando juntos, nem que seja por esses poucos minutos, mesmo que não se repita nunca mais...

Ao dizer isso, ela estremeceu e ele, de tão próximo que estava, pôde sentir isso. Apertou-a contra o corpo um pouco mais e disse:

– Mesmo que eu nunca volte, meu espírito sempre estará com você... porque eu a amo.

Ela ergueu o olhar perplexa. Era a primeira vez que ouvia ele dizer isso. Abriu um sorriso luminoso, que logo foi banhado por lágrimas de felicidade. Sabia que ele ia partir, sabia que talvez não voltasse a vê-lo, tocá-lo ou ouvir sua voz, mas ao menos tinha a certeza de que, o que quer que aconteça, ele também a amava.

Ele afrouxou o abraço e encostou as mãos, calejadas pelo trabalho na lavoura e pelas batalhas, na face delicada dela. Acariciou-a de leve, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela. Já não havia mais razão para desviar o olhar. Aproximou a face da dela, seus olhos amendoados brilhando ternamente. Ponderou por um momento. "Talvez eu não deva...", pensou, referindo-se à intensa vontade que sentia de beijá-la. Ela, percebendo o pequeno momento de hesitação, ousou perguntar:

– Não vai me beijar?

Ele então se aproximou ainda mais, até seus lábios tocarem os dela. Pararam. Sentiram as respirações ligeiramente alteradas, e se entregaram ao sabor inebriante do primeiro beijo de suas vidas. "Talvez o único", ele pensou com tristeza. Partiu horas depois, deixando o sabor de seus lábios nos dela, levando o sabor dos lábios dela consigo.

"Dessa vez vai ser mais fácil esperar a volta", ela pensou, com uma das mãos tocando delicadamente os lábios, a outra acenando para ele.

– Que Deus o proteja! – gritou, quando ele já começava a descer a montanha.

– A você também! – ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela e sorrindo.

– Quando você voltar, dançaremos outra vez! – ela disse.

– Sim! – ele respondeu. – Dançaremos!

**FIM**

(ou não...)

-C-H-I-I-

_Amanhã é aniversário do meu amado Shiryu e eu não poderia deixar passar em branco! Na verdade, a fic de niver é outra, a continuação de "Mistérios do Coração", mas eu não consegui terminá-la a tempo. Como já tinha essa pronta, resolvi postá-la no lugar. Assim que eu terminar a outra, coloco no ar também._

_A fic é inspirada numa música que eu amo, de uma cantora que eu amo mais ainda: a Elisa. "Dancing" é, para a mim, a melhor música dela, ao lado de "Fairy Girl" (essa ainda vira fic também). Se eu arranjar tempo, coloco a letra e a tradução no blog._

_Beijos para todos e parabéns para o meu Shizinnnn querido, amado, idolatrado!_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
